icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2000 CCHA Men's Ice Hockey Tournament
| CoachCount = 12th | MVP = Ryan Miller | MVPTeam = Michigan State | prevseason_year = 1999 | prevseason_link = 1999 CCHA Men's Ice Hockey Tournament | nextseason_year = 2001 | nextseason_link = 2001 CCHA Men's Ice Hockey Tournament }} The 2000 CCHA Men's Ice Hockey Tournament was the 29th CCHA Men's Ice Hockey Tournament. It was played between March 10 and March 18, 2000. First round and play-in games were played at campus sites, while all 'final four' games were played at Joe Louis Arena in Detroit, Michigan. By winning the tournament, Michigan State received the Central Collegiate Hockey Association's automatic bid to the 2000 NCAA Division I Men's Ice Hockey Tournament. Format The tournament featured three rounds of play. The two teams that finish below tenth place in the standings were not eligible for postseason play. In the quarterfinals, the first and tenth seeds, the second and ninth seeds, the third and eighth seeds, the fourth and seventh seeds and the fifth and sixth seeds played a best-of-three series, with the top three ranked winners advancing to the semifinals and two lower-seeded teams playing in a single play-in game to determine the final qualifier. In the semifinals, the remaining highest and lowest seeds and second highest and second lowest seeds play a single-game, with the winners advancing to the finals. The tournament champion receives an automatic bid to the 2000 NCAA Men's Division I Ice Hockey Tournament. Conference Standings Note: GP = Games Played; W = Wins; L = Losses; T = Ties; PTS = Points; GF = Goals For; GA = Goals Against Bracket March 10–12 | RD1-seed1=1 | RD1-team1='Michigan' | RD1-score1-1='4' | RD1-score1-2='6' | RD1-score1-3=– | RD1-seed2=10 | RD1-team2=Western Michigan | RD1-score2-1=2 | RD1-score2-2=2 | RD1-score2-3=– | RD1-seed3=2 | RD1-team3='Michigan State' | RD1-score3-1='6' | RD1-score3-2='5' | RD1-score3-3=– | RD1-seed4=9 | RD1-team4=Miami | RD1-score4-1=2 | RD1-score4-2=1 | RD1-score4-3=– | RD1-seed5=3 | RD1-team5=Lake Superior State | RD1-score5-1=1 | RD1-score5-2=2 | RD1-score5-3=– | RD1-seed6=8 | RD1-team6='Bowling Green' | RD1-score6-1='2'* | RD1-score6-2='3' | RD1-score6-3=– | RD1-seed7=4 | RD1-team7=Northern Michigan | RD1-score7-1=2 | RD1-score7-2='5' | RD1-score7-3=1 | RD1-seed8=7 | RD1-team8='Nebraska-Omaha' | RD1-score8-1='4' | RD1-score8-2=1 | RD1-score8-3='2' | RD1-seed9=5 | RD1-team9='Notre Dame' | RD1-score9-1='4' | RD1-score9-2=1 | RD1-score9-3='4' | RD1-seed10=6 | RD1-team10='Ferris State' | RD1-score10-1=3 | RD1-score10-2='6' | RD1-score10-3=2 | RD2='Play-In' March 14 | RD2-seed1=7 | RD2-team1='Nebraska-Omaha' | RD2-score1='3' | RD2-seed2=8 | RD2-team2=Bowling Green | RD2-score2=1 | RD3='Semifinals' March 17 | RD3-seed1=1 | RD3-team1=Michigan | RD3-score1=4 | RD3-seed2=7 | RD3-team2='Nebraska-Omaha' | RD3-score2='7' | RD3-seed3=2 | RD3-team3='Michigan State' | RD3-score3='4' | RD3-seed4=5 | RD3-team4=Notre Dame | RD3-score4=0 | RD4='Championship' March 18 | RD4-seed1=7 | RD4-team1=Nebraska-Omaha | RD4-score1=0 | RD4-seed2=2 | RD4-team2='Michigan State' | RD4-score2='6' }} Note: * denotes overtime period(s) First Round (1) Michigan vs. (10) Western Michigan |score1 = 4 – 2 |recap1 = |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = Josh Langfeld - 01:37 J.J. Swistak - 07:59 |1-3-1 = Mark Mink - GW - 02:09 Scott Matzka - 17:15 |1-3-2 = 03:22 - Steve Rymsha 05:35 - Mikeal Bishai |goalie1-1 = Josh Blackburn ( 17 saves / 19 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Jeff Reyneart ( 25 saves / 29 shots ) |date2 = March 11 |score2 = 6 – 2 |recap2 = |won2 = 1 |2-1-1 = Scott Matzka - SH - 06:01 John Shouneyia - 08:58 |2-2-1 = Mike Comrie - GW - 03:25 Scott Matzka - SH - 11:58 |2-2-2 = 01:44 - PP - Brent Rumble 19:30 - Mikeal Bishai |2-3-1 = Mike Comrie - GW - 15:11 Mark Kosick - PP - 16:03 |goalie2-1 = Josh Blackburn ( 25 saves / 27 shots ) |goalie2-2 = Jeff Reyneart ( 20 saves / 26 shots ) |series = Michigan won series 2–0}} (2) Michigan State vs. (9) Miami |score1 = 3 – 2 |recap1 = |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = Sean Patchell - PP - 11:05 Rustyn Dolyny - PP - 19:18 |1-1-2 = 02:32 - Craig Desjarlais |1-2-1 = Joe Goodenow - GW - 04:11 Troy Ferguson - SH - 07:38 Damon Whitten - PP - 12:38 |1-3-1 = Troy Ferguson - SH - 09:33 |1-3-2 = 11:48 - Ernie Hartlieb 13:17 - Matt Medevecz |goalie1-1 = Ryan Miller ( 17 saves / 19 shots ) |goalie1-2 = David Burleigh ( 12 saves / 17 shots ) / Andy Marsch ( 9 saves / 10 shots ) |date2 = March 11 |score2 = 5 - 1 |recap2 = |won2 = 1 |2-1-1 = Troy Ferguson - PP - 07:28 Shawn Horcoff - GW PP - 13:29 Andrew Hutchinson - 19:59 |2-1-2 = 07:53 - Ernie Hartlieb |2-2-1 = Rustyn Dolyny - 05:07 |2-3-1 = Sean Patchell - 19:18 |goalie2-1 = Ryan Miller ( 20 saves / 21 shots ) |goalie2-2 = David Burleigh ( 11 saves / 15 shots ) / Andy Marsch ( 11 saves / 12 shots ) |series = Michigan State won series 2–0}} (3) Lake Superior State vs. (8) Bowling Green |score1 = 1 – 2 |recap1 = |won1 = 2 |ot1 = 1 |1-1-1 = No Scoring |1-3-1 = Chris McNamara - 09:21 |1-3-2 = 16:26 - Mike Jones |1-4-2 = 01:32 - GW - Ryan Fultz |goalie1-1 = Jayme Platt ( 35 saves / 37 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Tyler Masters ( 24 saves / 25 shots ) |date2 = March 11 |score2 = 2 – 3 |recap2 = |won2 = 2 |2-1-1 = No Scoring |2-1-2 = 11:28 - Ryan Murphy |2-2-1 = Trevor Weisgerber - 02:30 |2-2-2 = 12:49 - Marc Barlow |2-3-1 = Scott Hewson - GW - 15:03 |2-3-2 = 19:02 - EA - Mike Vigilante |goalie2-1 = Jayme Platt ( 24 saves / 27 shots ) |goalie2-2 = Tyler Masters ( 43 saves / 45 shots ) |series = Bowling Green won series 2–0}} (4) Northern Michigan vs. (7) Nebraska-Omaha |score1 = 2 – 4 |recap1 = |won1 = 2 |1-1-1 = No Scoring |1-1-2 = 00:14 - James Chalmers 08:36 - Allan Carr |1-2-1 = Jim Jackson - PP - 06:51 |1-3-1 = Roger Trudeau - PP - 11:04 |1-3-2 = 08:11 - GW PP - Jeff Hoggan 17:33 - James Chalmers |goalie1-1 = Dan Ragusett ( 23 saves / 27 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Kendall Sidoruk ( 27 saves / 29 shots ) |date2 = March 11 |score2 = 5 – 1 |recap2 = |won2 = 1 |2-1-1 = Chad Theuer - PP - 05:48 |2-1-2 = 07:12 - James Chalmers |2-2-1 = J.P. Vigier - GW - 02:59 J.P. Vigier - 05:51 Terry Harrison - 08:17 Chris Gobert - 08:30 |goalie2-1 = Duane Hoey ( 21 saves / 22 shots ) |goalie2-2 = Kendall Sidoruk ( 7 saves / 12 shots ) / Rodney McLeod ( 10 saves / 10 shots ) |date3 = March 12 |score3 = 1 – 2 |recap3 = |home3 = 1 |won3 = 2 |3-1-1 = No Scoring |3-2-2 = 00:40 - Jason White |3-3-1 = Lee Ruff - PP - 00:48 |3-3-2 = 13:29 - GW - Jeff Hoggan |goalie3-1 = Duane Hoey ( 20 saves / 22 shots ) |goalie3-2 = Kendall Sidoruk ( 26 saves / 27 shots ) |series = Nebraska-Omaha won series 2–1}} (5) Notre Dame vs. (6) Ferris State |score1 = 4 – 3 |recap1 = |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = Ryan Dolder - 00:48 Ben Simon - 18:23 |1-1-2 = 14:47 - Chris Kunitz |1-2-2 = 14:35 - SH - Rob Kozak 18:49 - Jim Dube |1-3-1 = Andy Jurkowski - 01:11 Dan Carlson - GW - 05:46 |goalie1-1 = Tony Zasowski ( 23 saves / 26 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Phil Osaer ( 27 saves / 31 shots ) |date2 = March 11 |score2 = 1 – 6 |recap2 = |won2 = 2 |2-1-1 = Ryan Dolder - PP - 11:12 |2-1-2 = 04:04 - PP - Phil Lewandowski 08:33 - GW - Rob Collins |2-2-2 = 00:45 - SH - Brian McCollough |2-3-2 = 00:27 - PP - Brian McCollough 01:59 - Chris Kunitz 08:14 - PP - Troy Milam |goalie2-1 = Tony Zasowski ( 20 saves / 25 shots ) / Jeremiah Kimento ( 3 saves / 4 shots ) |goalie2-2 = Phil Osaer ( 20 saves / 21 shots ) |date3 = March 12 |score3 = 4 – 2 |recap3 = |home3 = 1 |won3 = 1 |3-1-1 = Matt Van Arkel - 05:31 |3-2-1 = Jay Kopischke - 02:05 Tyson Fraser - GW - 09:56 |3-2-2 = 06:46 - Jason Basile |3-3-1 = Ryan Dolder - EN - 19:44 |3-3-2 = 03:36 - Phil Lewandowski |goalie3-1 = Tony Zasowski ( 24 saves / 26 shots ) |goalie3-2 = Phil Osaer ( 26 saves / 29 shots ) |series = Notre Dame won series 2–1}} Play-In (7) Nebraska-Omaha vs. (8) Bowling Green |score1 = 3 – 1 |recap1 = |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = Jeff Hoggan - PP - 16:59 |1-1-2 = 14:48 - PP - Mike Jones |1-3-1 = Jeff Hoggan - GW - 15:45 David Brisson - EN - 19:38 |goalie1-1 = Kendall Sidoruk ( 25 saves / 26 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Tyler Masters ( 39 saves / 41 shots )}} Semifinals (1) Michigan vs. (7) Nebraska-Omaha |score1 = 4 – 7 |recap1 = |won1 = 2 |1-1-1 = Scott Matzka - 19:12 |1-1-2 = 07:18 - Dave Noel-Bernier 13:58 - Nick Fohr |1-2-2 = 00:11 - PP - Jeff Hoggan 01:47 - PP - Jeff Hoggan |1-3-1 = Sean Peach - 02:52 Mike Comrie - 17:39 Mark Kosick - EA - 19:15 |1-3-2 = 00:31 - GW - James Chalmers 17:07 - EN - David Brisson 19:42 - EN - Dave Noel-Bernier |goalie1-1 = Josh Blackburn ( 13 saves / 18 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Kendall Sidoruk ( 32 saves / 36 shots )}} (2) Michigan State vs. (5) Notre Dame |score1 = 4 – 0 |recap1 = |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = Rustyn Dolyny - GW - 05:27 Shawn Horcoff - 15:05 Andrew Hutchinson - 19:49 |1-3-1 = Adam Hall - EN SH - 18:44 |goalie1-1 = Ryan Miller ( 20 saves / 20 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Tony Zasowski ( 29 saves / 32 shots )}} Championship (2) Michigan State vs. (7) Nebraska-Omaha |score1 = 6 – 0 |recap1 = |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = No Scoring |1-2-1 = Shawn Horcoff - GW - 04:05 Rustyn Dolyny - 07:11 Damon Whitten - 09:34 Adam Hall - PP - 16:16 |1-3-1 = Andrew Bogle - 03:36 Brad Fast - 19:51 |goalie1-1 = Ryan Miller ( 24 saves / 24 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Kendall Sidoruk ( 22 saves / 28 shots )}} Tournament awards All-Tournament Team *F Rustyn Dolyny (Michigan State) *F Jeff Hoggan (Nebraska-Omaha) *F Shawn Horcoff (Michigan State) *D Andrew Hutchinson (Michigan State) *D Greg Zanon (Nebraska-Omaha) *G Ryan Miller* (Michigan State) * Most Valuable Player(s) References External links *1999-00 CCHA Season Category:2000 in hockey Category:Central Collegiate Hockey Association Category:NCAA Division I Tournaments